On a Swing
by Cueil
Summary: She sits on his swing waiting for him and remembers... A NarutoHinata romance with some humor and posably some angst with SasukeSakura
1. Default Chapter

On a Swing

She sat there on the swing again waiting for him to come back, as she always did when he went out on missions with a possibility of death. How many times had she done this? She could hardly remember how she used to be around him anymore. Now when she saw him she could only think of how soon they would be alone together, again. Shy and seemingly overly passive is what she seemed to be, but Uzumaki Naruto knows better. She smiled thinking back on the time that he had come to her after he had brought back Sasuke.

Thunder shook the Hyuuga residence and lightning lit it up as the rain poured hard onto its noble roof. Inside Hinata was huddling in her blanket trying to regain the warm that the storm had sucked out of her body when she had been out by the gate with Sakura waiting for Naruto's group to get back. Her father had shown up and carried her back home, much against her will. With her luck Naruto would show up now and she would not be there to greet him and tell him that she was happy he was back. Letting out a disappointed sigh she resigned herself to rest and turned on her side facing the window and murmured a silent prayer to Kami-Sama to bring Naruto to her.

Perhaps she had been lucky or maybe Kami-Sama was listening to her that night, but Naruto did arrive back into Konoha that very night. As she was about to drift off to sleep the lightning lit up her window and she saw someone on the other side. The unmistakable clothing and spiking blonde hair the defied both gravity and the rain only left one person in her mind that this could be. Hinata raced to the window as quickly as she could in her night gown, tossing it open she caught the boy as he nearly fell in. He was very wet and smelled of death, but that didn't bother Hinata as she sobbed into his chest.

"Sakura told me you had been waiting for me," his murmured into her hair. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there sooner, Hinata." He allowed his hand to run through her dark hair and smiled at its silky smoothness. Having her crying into his chest was somewhat strange for the normally lonely Naruto, but it felt good. This girl who was strangely shy and somewhat weird was holding him and crying for him and he felt something stir inside of him. "Are you ok Hinata?"

Hinata gained some of her composer as she wiped away her tears. "I'm so glad you came back, Naruto," she stuttered slightly. "How did the mission go?"

At those words Naruto's face grew serious. "I wish I could tell you, but I haven't briefed Hokage yet."

There was so much to say, but it all fell away as Naruto wrapped his arms around her shivering body. Even though he had gotten out of the cold rain he was completely warm. The water that was on him was nearly gone leaving only his clothing and hair slightly damp. It was as if something else was there surrounding him with an unearthly heat that was hot, but didn't burn. It warmed her to the core and surrounded her almost embracing her as Naruto was doing now. It was just another part of Naruto that she didn't question, after all her own bloodline allowed her to do many things that were amazing.

"How long," Naruto's voice came out almost too quite to hear.

"Huh?"

"How long have you been there for me, but I was too blind to see?"

Hinata's face turned red a color that was very cute on a 13 year-old girl, but had a strangely sexy appeal on a 16 year-old young woman. Her answer was a simple as her feelings, but just as complicated as they were too, "Since forever Naruto."

"Forever is a long time Hinata," Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Fo...Forever is all I…I… I ever wanted," Hinata stammered, her face growing ever redder.

Naruto smiled as the slow warms of their bodies started to blend together. He had seen her a few times when she was on her missions in the far reaches of the Fire Country and his mind continued to go back to her more and more often as he tried to remember every moment he had ever seen her. It was possibly the body growing or maybe all of the teaching and trainer had been some kind of trigger, but Naruto started to see things that he normally wouldn't have. He was more observant of those around him taking in any possibility that they may be a threat to him or to those he was sworn to protect. It was this very thing that had allowed him to come to understand that he had lost an opportunity to have some close to him. The thing that changed the most was his perception of women in general. He could still remember feeling a sense of awe when he saw Hinata after returning from his three years of training. She had grown as a woman and as a shinobi and greatly in both categories too.

Unfortunately for Naruto his body decided that it was perfect time to become aware of the sudden feeling of Hinata's feminine body pressed against it. It reacted accordingly to the situation at hand, much to the boy's embracement when Hinata gave a small gasp. Naruto turned several shades of red before stammering an excuse about having to report to the Hokage and jetting out of Hinata's window before she could observe his discomfort any further.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed at himself, "just perfect, popping wood right in front of her when you're trying to tell her how you feel."

Ranting at himself, Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office to give his official report on the situation that he had faced while retrieving Sasuke from Orochimaru's transfer technique

Hinata was still blushing even after Naruto had left. It wasn't something that she expected to see, but it made her feel slightly giddy. Naruto found her attractive, at least sexually attractive and that was more than she had before now. She wondered to herself at the reason he had come to see her. He obviously skipped out on the mission debriefing to come see her and she would probably hear about his verbal beating tomorrow. It was not very likely that his purpose was to come and show off his manhood, Hinata blushed at the memory, so what was the reason he came. She sighed as she fell back onto her bed, bouncing slightly. Choosing to try and get some sleep she vowed to find out the real reason tomorrow.

This is my first dip into writing a Naruto fanfiction. I kinda ended it with a bit of comidy because I felt like it...


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was dozing off on the swing when she felt the light touch of a hand on her face. With a start she looked up into two blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun" she exclaimed as she bolted off the swing and into the young mans arms.

She felt the intense amount of relief that came with his return for a dangerous mission, but she knew he would always return, because he couldn't die before he became Hokage.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked with a worried expression. She could tell that something was bothering the normally flamboyant man.

"The day after tomorrow I'll be meeting with your father to discuss our marriage."

Hinata stepped back in shock. "No," she cried, shaking her head wildly while grabbing his coat, "he won't ever let us be together! You know this, why are you going to ruin this… he'll stop us from seeing each other."

Naruto gave her his famous smile before giving her a light kiss. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll take care of everything so you don't have to worry."

"Naruto-kun, what if he says no?"

"Tomorrow the Oba-chan officially announces that I will succeed her as Hokage. The alignment of the Hyuga head and the Hokage will be too irresistible for your father to pass up."

Hinata press her hands against her chest and tried to hold in the sobs, "Congratulation, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around in time to catch the young woman in his arms. "Oh, and do I get a little 'congratulations gift' tonight?"

Hinata giggled and kissed him on the nose, "I don't know if you deserve something that good for making me worry about you."

Naruto chuckled softly into her ear, "Well I guess I'll just have to take you the hard way."

Hinata let out a loud scream as Naruto slung the girl over his should and jump onto the room of the academy. He then launched himself into the direction of his apartment.

As he shot from roof to roof he allowed his hand linger on places that they shouldn't in public. His own body was already responding from the very though of Hinata naked. He felt like his heart was going to burst with all the emotions that where being kept inside.

Everything he wanted he was finally getting. He could hardly imagine what it was like without Hinata anymore and now he would achieve the goal he had set out to obtain since he was a child. Tomorrow he would have the position of Hokage secured for him.

As the young man opened his door and sat his lover down on the sofa he could feel the wetness on his face, he was crying again. He found himself crying allot recently, not from sorrow, but from the incredible amount of joy and happiness he had found.

Hinata softly kissed his tears before pulling him down for a deep kiss. Tonight they would celebrate his accomplishment and soon they would set out on a journey to build Konoha back into the strongest nation. As he slowly led the girl into the bedroom he felt that horrible feeling that only happened one other time. That time he almost lost her because he was stupid. He gripped her tightly and the image and feeling faded away.

"I'll never make that mistake again," he murmured.

Well… it's pre-beta, but I wanted to get it out in case I have like 2 fans or something --


End file.
